¿Qué me pasó en Navidad?
by I'm Aurora
Summary: —Chico Bestia… ¿Qué me hiciste? —Pude haber… puesto algo en tu té ayer… más o menos


_Casi se me olvida escribir que los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen._

* * *

—¡Pero Raven! ¡Es Navidad!

—Lo mismo dijiste en San Valentín, Halloween e incluso el Día del Niño, aunque tuvieras 21, Chico Bestia; y terminé haciendo el peor ridículo imaginable.

—Pero esta vez será diferente, te lo prometo.

Raven ya no contestó, siguió leyendo su libro como si nada de la conversación pasada hubiera sucedido. Ni siquiera dio señas de haber escuchado las plegarias y quejas de su verde novio. Hasta que escuchó que Chico Bestia se calló de la nada, silencioso como una tumba, y le dio por sonreír, sabía que esta vez ella había ganado.

Pero no.

Chico Bestia arrancó el libro de sus manos, sin importarle que hubiera metido su mano en medio de los muslos de la hechicera. Raven ahogó un grito y después lo fulminó con la mirada. El hecho que alguien le hubiera quitado el libro de las manos era condenado a muerte, y al ser medio-demonio, eso era una gran posibilidad.

—Libro. Ahora —sentenció con un tono tan hostil que hubiera asustado a La Muerte misma.

Pero solo vio que Chico Bestia sonreía de lado, con una mirada determinada.

—Navidad. Acepta. Ahora —le copió, monotonizando el tono de su voz para sonar como una copia de Raven… pero mal hecha.

—Chico Bestia… —advirtió Raven.

—Raven… —le siguió Chico Bestia, continuando en la imitación de su novia.

Raven dejó salir un suspiro frustrado. Odiaba cuando la imitaba, sonaba tan inmaduro y estúpido que le daban ganas de golpearlo con lo primero que encontrara para sacarle toda la idiotez que tenía acumulada. Pero obviamente no lo hacía… a veces, cuando se controlaba.

—Está bien, solo no te pases con lo que sea que vayas a hacer.

—¡Gracias Rae! —Dijo Chico Bestia abrazándola fuertemente como un niño chiquito.

—Sí, sí, ya. Libro —dijo la hechicera tendiéndole la mano en ademán de le diera su libro.

—Hmm… no —Chico Bestia se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar fuera de la sala común.

—Eres un… —comenzó a decir Raven, pero su novio ya se había ido.

* * *

—Chico Bestia ¿Qué demonios le pusiste en el té a Raven ésta mañana? —preguntó Cyborg, viendo como la hechicera bailaba al ritmo de una canción bastante subida de tono para cualquier oído sano.

—Oh nada —replicó el chico verde son una sonrisa—, solo algo para que se relaje… bastante.

—Chico Bestia… —empezó Cyborg, mas no terminó su frase, pues fue interrumpido por el agudo sonido del micrófono.

Al voltear la vista a donde se supone que estaba el micrófono, encontraron a Raven subida en una mesa, cantando desafinadamente canciones navideñas. Se había despedido de sus botas que yacían abandonadas, una en el suelo y la otra tirada sin cuidado en el sillón. Recibía miradas divertidas y extrañadas, pues Raven obviamente no era así.

—Chico Bestia, creo que deberías controlarla —escuchó la voz de Robin a su espalda y se dio cuenta que ya era tiempo de sacar a su alocada novia de ahí.

Caminó hacia la mesa e inhaló profundamente antes de tratar de hacer entrar a su novia en razón.

—Rae, ven baja —dijo extendiéndole la mano para que ella la tomara.

—¿Qué? ¡Desde aquí arriba todo se ve mejor! —gritaba la hechicera mientras seguía bailando.

—Raveeen.

Tras varios intentos Chico Bestia logró hacer que su novia bajara y sorprendentemente que saliera de la sala común.

—Chico Bestia, tengo sueño —murmuraba Raven mientras se acurrucaba cerca del pecho de su novio.

Tras llevarla a su habitación, el chico verde la llevo a su cama, la acostó y en cuestión de minutos Raven ya estaba profundamente dormida. Salió de su habitación exhalando un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

—Chico Bestia ¿Qué demonios me pasó ayer? —dijo Raven tomando la pastilla que su novio le entregaba, el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando. _Debió de ser todo el ruido de ayer que no me dejo dormir,_ Pensó. En eso llegó Starfire, tan deslumbrante como siempre.

—Amiga Raven ¿te encuentras bien? Después que el amigo Chico Bestia te bajara de la mesa donde estabas cantando y te llevara nos sentimos muy preocupados, porque no sabíamos dónde estabas.

Raven solo fulminó a su novio con la mirada.

—Chico Bestia… ¿Qué me hiciste?

—Pude haber… puesto algo en tu té ayer… más o menos—rio nervioso el meta morfo mientras se rascaba la nuca. Al percibir la mirada de cuatro ojos rojiza que le daba su novia salió corriendo hacia su muerte. Starfire sólo escuchó el gruñido que soltó Raven al salir corriendo detrás de él.

—¿Fue algo que dije?

* * *

 ** _¡Feliz Navidad!_**

 ** _La verdad la intención de esto era [se supone] algo navideño, pero no quedó así. En fin, no importa._**

 ** _¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Pásensela súper bien y sean felices. Les deseo lo mejor de la vida a quien sea que esté leyendo esto. Yyy, pues nada, que Santa les traiga muchos, muchos regalos._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto._**


End file.
